DreadOut - Solucja
= Solucja DreadOut zawiera: * Easter Eggi * znajdźki, dokumenty, sekrety Act 0 Gra rozpoczyna się przebudzeniem protagonistki -[[Linda| Lindy Melindy]] - w nieznajomym miejscu. Po krótkiej scence przerywnikowej rozejrzyj się po domu. Na podłodze znajdziesz [[IrisPhone|Irisphone]] - główny oręż bohaterki, który towarzyszył nam będzie całą grę. Po telefonie od Iry otwórz drzwi i spójrz w lewo. Zobaczysz tam stojącą [[Ira|Irę]] - przyjaciółkę protagonistki. Podejdź w jej kierunku, aż Linda dostanie nagłego ataku bólu głowy. Ira odejdzie, a my musimy udać się za nią. Jeżeli wycelujemy obiektyw naszego telefonu w lewo zobaczymy stojącą tam kobietę w białej sukni. Skieruj się w stronę ciemnego i mrocznego korytarza. Będąc przy rozwidleniu obróć się tam skąd przyszedłeś i spójrz przez obiektyw telefonu, po czym zrób zdjęcie idącej w twoją stronę [[Kuntilanak]]. Droga w prawo nigdzie nie prowadzi, biegnij w lewo aż na sam koniec korytarza i zlokalizuj przez obiektyw telefonu dziurę w murze po prawej. Znajdziesz się w okolicy opuszczonego bloku mieszkalnego. Podejdź do drzwi z napisem Awas Dilarang Masuk. W środku znajduje się [[Locust|owad]], który będzie latał wokół i przeszkadzał Lindzie w robieniu zdjęć. Jednym zdjęciem pokonasz go, ale nie musisz go uwalniać. Skieruj się w stronę bloku i spójrz w prawo. Na końcu korytarza stoi Ira. Gdy podejdziesz zniknie za rogiem. Idź mimo wszystko na koniec i otwórz drzwi. W środku znajdziesz powieszonego, pokrwawionego [[Betsy|misia]]. Po powrocie na korytarz pojawi się Ira (screen). Podejdź do niej i porozmawiaj. Ira każe ci iść za nią na piętro;-). Biegnij za nią do góry, lecz najpierw skręć w prawo. Znajdziesz się na balkonie, a na końcu ujrzysz [[Black Cat|czarnego kota]]. Tuż obok niego jest pomieszczenie, ale nie ma w nim nic ciekawego. Wróć się i idź w lewo i na koniec korytarza. W jedynym otwartym pokoju stoi Ira. Stoi w rogu pokoju, odwrócona tyłem. Drzwi zamkną się po wejściu do pomieszczenia. Gdy uchwycisz Irę w telefonie zmieni się ona w znajomą już nam zjawę, Kuntilanak. Nie walcz z nią, daj się zabić. To konieczne. Po śmierci budzimy się w [[Limbo]] (screen) - miejscu w którym Linda pojawi się po każdej śmierci. Wejdź w białe światło. Odrodzisz się w pokoju w którym zmarłeś. Wróć na dół, pod schodami siedzi i płacze Ira. Wyjaśnij ci, że nie może opuścić tego miejsca. Da nam [[Mysterious Key|tajemniczy klucz]] i rozkaże uciekać. Teraz masz dwie opcje: uciec od razu lub wpierw wrócić się do domku z początku gry i stanąć twarzą w twarz z Kuntilanak. Nie odblokuje ci to jednak jeszcze wpisu w [[Ghostpedia|duchopedii]]. Tak czy inaczej, musisz wyjść z pomocą klucza od Iry. Tu wystraszy cię piorun, a domek z którego wyszedłeś zniknie. Na horyzoncie zobaczysz tajemniczą, wiszącą postać (screen). Przebiegnij przez cały cmentarz i zauważ, że pod wiszącym potworem są trzy świeczki. Jedna świeczka pali się na niebiesko, a dwie pozostałe są zgaszone. Twoim celem jest ich zapalenie. Wróć się całą drogę przez cmentarz do momentu, aż pojawi się dwóch [[Pocong Warrior|Pocongów]] (screen). Pokonanie jednego skutkuje zapaleniem się jednej świeczki, co za tym idzie pokonanie obojgu Pocongów powoduje zapalenie obu świeczek. Uchwyć wszystkie świeczki razem na jednym zdjęciu i zakończ prolog (screen). '''Ciekawostki:''' * Jeśli damy zabić się Kuntilanak w pierwszym korytarzu, po wyjściu z limbo pojawi się na balkonie budynku * Po drugim odwiedzeniu limbo spotkamy białego kota * Po trzecim odwiedzeniu limbo pojawi się sylwetka gigantycznej Kuntilanak. Jednak nic nam nie zrobi Act 1 '''Cutscenka- '''[[Linda]] budzi się w samochodzie razem ze swoją klasą uświadamiając sobie że to był tylko zły sen, a Ira uśmiecha się do niej łagodnie. Przyjaciele Lindy: [[Ira]], [[Shelly]], [[Yayan]], [[Doni]] oraz nauczycielka Pani [[Siska]] gubią drogę i docierają do zawalonego mostu (koniec cutsceny). Zaczynamy tuż obok busa, którym przyjechaliśmy. Najpierw skieruj się w stronę bagażnika (screen) i przejrzyj kostiumy wybierając sobie najbardziej dopasowany do twojego gustu. Jeżeli spróbujesz biec w stronę ulicy będzie się ona ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Podejdź do pani Siski (nauczycielki) i poczekaj aż rozpocznie się dialog pomiędzy Shelly i Siską. Możesz porozmawiać z członkami twojej ekipy, ale jedyną osobą z którą trzeba porozmawiać jest Doni. Podejdzie on do krzewów i otworzy przejście. Biegnij za nim, aż ujrzysz domek na skarpie. Gdy znajdziesz się na ulicy grupa rozpocznie dialog który powie iż nazwa miasta został celowo zamazana (screen). Pierwsze domki znajdujące się po prawej stronie są puste z wyjątkiem ostatniego po tej stronie. W nim znajdziesz [[Soldier's Medal|żołnierski medal]]. Kieruj się wzdłuż ulicy aż zobaczysz restaurację (screen poniżej). Nie wchodź do niej jeszcze tylko pędź na tyły restauracji gdzie w wysokiej trawie znajdziesz [[Keris]]. Teraz wejdź do środka restauracji. Na stole leży notatka pozostawiona przez [[Unnamed Foreigner|Nieznanego cudzoziemca]]. Teraz idź naprzeciwko restauracji gdzie znajdziesz stację benzynową. Na podłodze znajdziesz kolejny [[Soldier's Medal|żołnierski medal]] (screen). Teraz idź dalej wzdłuż ulicy, wszystkie domy po lewej stronie są zamknięte. Dobiegniesz do parku po środku ulicy. Przy pomniku leży ostatni [[Soldier's Medal|żołnierski medal]] (screen). Wszystkie te medale posłużą w późniejszym etapie jednak nie konieczne jest ich zbieranie. W urnie znaj dziesz notatkę o [[Classroom Execution|klasowych egzekucjach]] (screen). Teraz możesz wejść do szkoły gdzie włączy się cutscenka Cutscena Linda i Ira podchodzą do ławki. Ira:Hej, nie przypomina ci to ławki na której przesiadywałyśmy w podstawówce. Usiądźmy na chwilę. Siadają na ławce pod szkołą Ira: Przypomina mi to czasy w których się poznałyśmy. Wciąż pamiętasz ten okres, co nie? Doni: Łapię, babskie pogaduchy. Yayan: Hej dziewczyny, idziemy sprawdzić co jest w środku. Chcecie iść z nami? Linda i Ira grają w łapki, łapki. Ira uderza Lindę z liścia w twarz dla żartu. Ira: Może później. Yan: Ok, wasza strata. Linda łapie Irę za szyję i kiwa za to, że została przez nią uderzona. Siska: Hej, gdzie wy tak biegniecie. (Do Lindy i Iry) Wy dwie, zostańcie tu, dobrze? Hej, chłopaki, ostrożnie! Shelly: Gdzie teraz idziemy? Shelly robi zdjęcie Lindzie trzymającej Irę za szyję Shelly: Potrzebuje masażu. Ira: Pamiętam, że wtedy też było pochmurno. Zupełnie jak dziś. Nasz autokar nie przyjechał. Od razu narodziła się między nami więź. Pamiętasz gdy byłyśmy skautkami? O, kim był ten nauczyciel...przebrał się za Poconga. Tak strasznie się bałam. A, ty nawet nie drgnęłaś, rzuciłaś w niego kamieniem. Nie, raczej głazem. Gdyby tak o tym pomyśleć zawsze byłaś dla mnie jak prywatny ochroniarz...tylko pracujący za darmo, nie Sis? Hej, dawno cię tak nie nazywałam. Nastaje noc, mija parę dobrych godzin, a Linda ma kolejny koszmar z którego budzi ją Ira. Ira: Czekaj, coś długo nie wracają. Może powinnyśmy to sprawdzić. Po cutscence porozmawiaj z Irą i uruchom latarkę (f). Nie wchodź jeszcze do szkoły, bo miasto nocą skrywa parę tajemnic. Wróć się do parku. Znalezione wcześniej medale ożywią 2 [[Pocong Warrior|Pocongi]] (screen). Po pokonaniu ich musisz wrócić się aż do początku gry do zawalonego mostu. Na bramie siedzi nasza stara, znajoma z actu 0 - [[kuntilanak]]. Jeśli rozejrzysz się wokół przez telefon również zobaczysz tajemnicze latające spektra, jednak są niegroźne. Wyceluj obiektyw w stronę ścieżki gdzie jest dom na skarpie i cierpliwie czekaj, aż zobaczyć Poconga na Motocyklu. Zrób mu szybko zdjęcie, jeśli ci ucieknie nie martw się, będzie jeździł na motorze w kółko po ulicy miasta. Biegnij w stronę samochodu. Drogę zablokuje ci gigantyczny, gargantuiczny potwór zwany [[Young Genderuwo|genderuwo]] (screen). Nie możesz go zabić, za to zabije ciebie jeśli się zbliżysz. Jednak aby odblokować wpis w duchopedii musisz dać się zabić. To już wszystko. Wróć się do szkoły i podejdź do drzwi wejściowych Cutscena Doni, Siska i Shelly wychodzą ze szkoły Doni: Jasny szlag! Normalnie jak wycieczka po muzeum zbombardowanym przez tornado albo coś takiego! Shelly: Co jest?! Już tak ciemno? Jak długo nas nie było? Siska: Zrobiło się późno. Dobra, dzieciaki, zbieramy się, pora wracać. Siska zmartwiona rozgląda się wokół Siska: Hej, gdzie jest Yayan? Doni: O kurde, gdzie on znowu pobiegł? Doni wchodzi do szkoły szukać kolegi, a zaraz po nim cała reszta. Ira zatrzymuje się przed szkołą i zaczyna dziwnie zachowywać. Wszyscy nawołują Yayana, a Shelly do niego dzwoni jednak nie odpowiada. Ira otwiera oczy i okazuje się, że została opętana przez jakiegoś potężnego ducha. Szkoła zostaje zamknięta, a wszyscy znikają. Linda próbuje otworzyć drzwi, na darmo. Nawiedzona Szkoła Skieruj się od razu w korytarz po prawej, bo wszystko inne jest póki co zamknięte. Idąc przez korytarz... Cutscena Linda prawie upuszcza telefon, bo zaczyna buczeć i przestrasza Lindę. Zastrzeżony numer. Okazuje się że to Shelly woła o pomoc. Chwilę później słychać głos Iry oraz na ułamek sekundy widać jej demoniczną twarz. Linda nerwowo sprawdza czy w korytarzu przed nią nie ma czegoś, oddycha z ulgą, aż słyszy chrapanie. Pomiń wszystkie drzwi bo są one zamknięte lub prowadzą do pustych sal lekcyjnych. Dojdziesz do leżącego na podłodze dzika z kluczami przyczepionymi do szyi. Jeśli spróbujesz odebrać [[School Key|klucze]], dzik się obudzi. Jest to legendarny [[Babi Ngepet]] (screen). Zrób mu trzy zdjęcia i ucieknie. Warto wspomnieć iż bez telefonu przy twarzy Lindy ma on normalną twarz dzika, a patrząc przez obiektyw jego twarz przypomina ludzką. Biegnij za nim, aż dojdziesz do schodów. Pomiń korytarz na wprost bo pobiegł tam Babi Ngepet. Na górze skręć w prawo. Pomiń dwie pary drzwi albowiem są one puste. W trzeciej sali znajdziesz notkę [[Mystery Journal 2|Bezimiennego Cudzoziemca]]. Obok tej sali znajdują się drzwi do biblioteki, ale pomiń je i idź w stronę bramki na końcu korytarza. Otwarłeś skrót na holl główny. Teraz możesz wrócić się do biblioteki. Nie znajdziesz w niej nic ciekawego więc idź na drugą stronę tego pomieszczenia i otwórz kolejne drzwi. Skręć w prawo i pomiń jedną parę drzwi. W kolejnym pokoju jest [[Jenglot]]. Gdy go podniesiesz krzesło stojące obok niego uderzy w ścianę i rozwali się. Teraz możesz biec w lewo od biblioteki. Znajdziesz się w wąskim korytarzu i usłyszysz ciężkie oddychanie jakby ktoś miał astmę. Spójrz się przez obiektyw telefonu. Na wprost ciebie stoi [[Sundel Bolong]] (screen). Aby ją pokonać wywab ją z ciasnego korytarza na większą przestrzeń i zrób zdjęciu jej pleców na których miała dziurę. Radziłbym, żeby zabić ją od razu, bo inaczej Sundel będzie nas gonić po całej szkole bez przerwy. Po pokonaniu jej przejdź przez wąski korytarz i dobiegnij do kolejnych drzwi. W sali biologicznej znajdziesz notatkę [[Residential Estate Inferno|Pożar na Osiedlu]]. Otwórz drugie drzwi po drugiej stronie sali i wyjdziesz w korytarzu. Spotkasz tu [[Black Cat|czarnego kota]]. Idź w lewo do gabinetu dyrektora. Usłyszysz dziwne dźwięki. Na okienku powieszona jest [[Gruesome Note|Groźba]]. Wejdź do sali informatycznej i otwórz drzwi które pokażą ci salę z zamkniętą szafą. Krew przy szafie sugeruje, że coś tam musi być. Wyjdź z gabinetu. Otwórz bramkę i spójrz przez obiektyw telefonu. Zobaczysz ukształtowane z krwi postaci powieszone na suficie hollu głównego. Zrób im zdjęcie i pojawi ci się wskazówka (screen). Idź cały korytarz prosto, aż w stronę kota i za rogiem skręć. Zejdź po schodach w dół po czym biegnij za schody gdzie drzwi znajdują się po lewej stronie. Wejdź do pierwszej sali i podnieś [[School Struck by Mass Possession|Szkoła masowych opętań]]. Pomiń kolejne drzwi i dojdziesz do kafejki. W środku zobaczysz naszą starą znajomą - Sundel Bolong, ale nie martw się nie zaatakuje cię. Pije ona brudną wodę, która niestety wylewa jej się przez plecy. Teraz wróć się do schodów i idź w prawo. Otwórz pierwsze drzwi. Na ścianie wisi [[Strange Flyer|Reinkarnacja]]. Po podniesieniu plakatu za tobą pojawi się [[Sewurupa]]. Nie zrobi ci on wielkiej krzywdy. Biegnij na sam koniec korytarza i otwórz ostatnie drzwi z boku. Jest to składzik. W środku znajdziesz [[Ring|pierścień]]. Otwórz drzwi do hollu głównego. Usłyszysz dialog Iry, ale nie martw się. To tylko wizja Lindy. Twoim celem jest zdobycie klucza dzięki wskazówce ze zdjęcia powyżej. Pamiętasz pominięty na samym początku korytarz gdzie pobiegł nasz dzik? Biegnij tam i otwórz pierwszą parę drzwi. Znajdziesz tu [[Jenglot Flyer|Info i Jenglocie]]. Teraz wejdź do pierwszej sali z rozwaloną ścianą i otwórz drzwi na drugim jej końcu żeby utworzyć skrót. Sala obok również nie ma ściany, ale pomiń ją i biegnij do końca korytarza. Na podłodze leży notka [[Music Festival Flyer|festiwal muzyczny Malam Satu Suro]]. Teraz możesz wejść do sali bez ściany. Za ławką leży [[Small Key|Mały klucz]] (screen). Zawiodę cię, ten klucz nie służy do drzwi wyjściowych ze szkoły. Wróć się do gabinetu dyrektora i otwórz szafę. Znajdziesz się w [[Nursery Room|Ukrytym Żłobku]] (screen). Teraz możesz się tu spokojnie rozejrzeć. Znajdziesz tu cztery manekiny z perukami, maszyny do szycia i fabularny cel naszego przybycia do żłobka. Otóż, właśnie żłobek. Cutscena Linda podchodząc do żłobka słyszy za sobą stukot nożyczek. Ogląda się za siebie, lecz nic nie widzi i uznaje dźwięk za wytwór wyobraźni. W żłobku znajduje lalkę. Nagle orientuje się, że za nią ktoś stoi. Lin odskakuje w tył, a jej oczom ukazuje się [[Scissor Phantom]]. Teraz czeka cię walka z najbardziej irytującym bossem w grze. Aby go pokonać musisz dużo się ruszać i rozglądać wokół. Jego słabym punktem są oczy, więc staraj się go oślepić, a najlepiej wyłącz latarkę, ponieważ Scissor Phantom w ciemności jest bardziej widoczny. Sygnalizuj go po dźwiękach, bo teleportuje się po każdym trafieniu. Po czterech zdjęciach wpada w szał, staje się agresywny, szybszy i mocniejszy. '''Sposób walki z Scissor Phantom (video)''' Po walce zabierz [[Scissors|nożyczki]] i wróć się do dzika. Tym razem nie krąży wokół wschodniego korytarza, tylko śpi w pokoju z rozwaloną ścianą w której otwierałeś drzwi by utworzyć skrót. Podejdź do niego, nie musisz gasić latarki, nie obudzi się. Linda użyje nożyczek do przecięcia kluczy. Z kluczami możemy wrócić do drzwi głównych ale nie skrótem, gdyż zostanie zabarykadowany przez lewitujące stoły i szafę. Idź naokoło, po drodze zobaczysz że szafa spadła na schody uniemożliwiając wejście do góry i zejście na dół. Podążaj dalej w stronę hollu głównego. Po środku korytarza spotkasz owady blokujące drogę. Przejdź przez nie. Nie znajdziesz się w hollu głównym, a w korytarzu ciągnącym się w nieskończoność z nieskończoną ilością drzwi po obu stronach. Szybko weź obiektyw telefonu Lin przed twarz i zlokalizuj niewidoczne gołym okiem drzwi w ścianie. Musisz to zrobić szybko albowiem pojawi się [[Demit Lorong]] (screen) Po użyciu ukrytych drzwi znajdziesz się w hollu głównym. Drzwi główne którymi wszedłeś do szkoły są niemożliwe do otwarcia. Musisz użyć wyjścia na przeciwko. Gdy użyjesz klucza, Linda zostanie odepchnięta na podłogę przez znajomą z Intra Aktu 1 - [[Mysterious Lady in Red|Tajemniczą Damę w Czerwieni]]. Musisz jej unikać i dostać się do drzwi wyjściowych. Za pierwszym razem po naciśnięciu klamki, Czerwona Dama przyzwie szarańczę, która oblezie Lindę dzięki czemu nie będzie ona nic widzeć. Po podejściu do drzwi zauważ że znajduje się na nich kokon. Tym razem kobieta przyzwie mysz, która będzie chodzić Lin po głowie. Sterowanie w tym momecie staje się odwrócone. Lewo jest prawo i na odwrót. Po dotarciu do drzwi po raz kolejny, kobieta przestanie atakować i będzie stała bez ruchu przy drzwiach. Zrób jej zdjęcie, po czym zniknie, a ty będziesz mógł opuścić szkołę i zakończyć Akt 1. Cutscena Linda niepewnie staje przy drzwiach zastanawiając się czy tajemnicza kobieta znów zaatakuje. Dostrzega jedynie błysk, po czym ze strachem natychmiast chwyta za klamkę i otwiera drzwi. Nad drzwiami pokazuje się [[Demit Pintu]] (screen). Ciekawostki - Akt 1 * Jeśli po pokonaniu Czerwonej Damy wejdziesz w korytarz po lewej przodem do drzwi i otworzysz drugie drzwi znajdziesz tam misia z Akt 0 - [[Betsy]] oraz parę innych pluszaków. Jeśli będziesz chciał wyjść z sali, rzucą w ciebie dwoma nożami i znikną. * W sali z rozwaloną ścianą (tam gdzie spał dzik) znajdziesz małe zdjęcie. Jest to Easter Egg z bajki My Little Pony (screen). * W sali w której znalazłeś notatkę Szkoła Masowych opętań na ścianie znajdziesz napis ''Jen loves Nick,,, co jest nawiązaniem do Youtuberki aJenDuh i jej chłopaka Nicka. * Podczas Cutscenki przed wejściem do szkoły, gdy Lin i Ira siedzą na ławce w ujęciu w którym Yayan pyta czy dziewczyny też chcą iść zobaczyć szkołę, w parku przy wysuszonym drzewie stoi Czerwona Dama. Jednak nie zawsze. * Czasem w mieście nocą (dniem również) można usłyszeć płacz niemowlęcia * Nocną porą Genderuwo blokuje drogę powrotną do samochodu, jednak jest możliwe ominięcie go. Jeśli Genderuwo raz cię zabije, wyjdź z limbo,a on nie będzie w pełni zmaterializowany. Możesz przebiec tuż pod nim i znajdziesz się przy samochodzie (screen). * Nocną porą na niebie można dostrzec tajemnicze światła, są to spodki. Zrobienie UFO zdjęcie odblokuje osiągnięcie ''Nadchodzą w pokoju,,. Czasami przy odrobinie szczęścia, kosmici grają w Tetrisa. * W pierwszym trailerze gry zostało pokazane sporo materiały,który nie ujrzał W pierwszym trailerze zostało ukazane sporo materiału który nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Jednym z nich było zejście do rzeki (screen). Możliwe, że można było w niej znaleźć jeden z przedmiotów: [[Keris]], [[Ring|pierścień]] lub [[Jenglot]]. Act 2 Po rozpoczęciu od razu biegnij prosto po kamiennej ścieżce, aż dojdziesz do końca. Skręć w lewo, znajdujesz się na sporej przestrzeni. Brama, która na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jakby prowadziła dalej jest zamknięta. Jedyne co musisz zrobić to zaczekać cierpliwie na zwrot akcji. Po chwili zauważysz małe dzieciopodobne robaki. Nie możesz ich odgonić mimo starań. Poczekaj, aż jeden z nich wejdzie Lin na rękę Cutscena [[Tuyul|Toyul ]](robak) zabiera Lindzie torbę i Irisphone. Linda przewraca się rozglądając gdzie jest jej sprzęt. Toyole otwierają zamknietą wcześniej bramę. Biegnij za złodziejami, aż w tle zobaczysz znajomą postać. To nasz stary znajomy [[Doni]]. Ale coś z nim jest nie tak. Jeśli porozmawiasz z nim trzy razy, rzuci się na ciebie. W tym momencie uruchamia się sekwencja QTE, w której musisz uciekać do budynku i otworzyć drzwi Cutscena Linda zamyka drzwi, zauważa dwie parasolki, jedną przystawia drzwi, a drugą bierze do ręki (screen). W tym momencie twoją jedyną bronią jest parasolka, jeśli skierujesz się w prawo usłyszysz tajemniczy chichot, ale jego źródło jest nieznane. Idź w lewo do drewnianego domku, trudno go przeoczyć ze względu na podświetlenie ściany przez świece wydobywające się ze środka. Znajdziesz tu [[Jenglot]] (screen). Na ścianie znajduje się zakreślony na czerwono symbol, który jest wskazówką dotyczącą zagadki logicznej z jaką przyjdzie ci się mierzyć później. Nas stoliku znajdują się również Easter Eggi, ale o tym w dziale Ciekawostki Aktu 2. Koło kolejnego domku leży szkielet, a obok niego jest zapalona świeczka jednak do niczego nie posłużą. Kieruj się wzdłuż działki, aż do przewróconego płotu. Cutscena Doni pojawia się za Lin, popychając ją, a ona z całej siły uderza go parasolką w głowę. Parasolka się łamie, a Linda ucieka do drewnianego domku i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi Linda wpada do dziury pod domkiem, a Doni wchodzi do środka (screen). Turlaj się w stronę wyznaczoną przez kamerę. Niestety, Doni zrobi dziurę i zajrzy na dół, jednak nie martw się. Linda sama ukryje sie za deską. Gdy Doni odejdzie, czołgaj się w stronę dziury. Nagle Doni wpadnie na dół, a Linda ucieknie do góry. W tym momencie koło wyrwy w ścianie pokaże się Toyul z naszym telefonem. Nie zdążymy mu go odebrać, gdyż ucieknie, a Doni wyjdzie z dziury. Lin ukryje się za ścianą. Nic nie klikaj, gdyż Doni złapie Lindę. Poczekaj, aż Lin sama zacznie biec w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Schody się zawalą pod ciężarem Lindy i spadnie ona na dół. Doni ją usłyszał. Uciekaj dalej przez targowisko, aż do pociągu. Doni złapie Lin za szyję, jednak ona go odepchnie. Duch, który opętał naszego kolegę opuści jego ciało i zacznie dusić Lindę. Jednak ponieważ nie może zabić Lin, puszcza ją i z powrotem bierze władzę nad ciałem Donnego. Lin ucieka, a przejście pomiedzy dwoma częściami pociągu zawala się uniemożliwiając Doniemu dostanie się do Lindy. Niestety, duch wykręca Doniemu kark. Linda podnosi się łkając i musimy iść w stronę kamery. Linda po pary krokach zemdleje, jakiś czas później obudzi ją ręka martwego trupa. Jest to tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni. Jednak Lin znajdzie coś interesującego. [[SLR|Lustrzanka]] (SLR) firmy [[NiRon]]. Po podniesieniu lustrzanki słychać nasze robaki cykające fotki. Z pomocą nowozdobytego sprzętu przybliż obiektyw aparatu toyulom i odstrasz ich. Nie podchodź jednak jeszcze, bo pojawi się większy przestawiciel gatunku, [[Tuyul Centeng]]. Wystarczy bez przerwy robić mu zdjęcia. Po rozprawieniu się z problemem podnieś z ziemi torbę Lindy i Irisphone. Wyjdź z pociągu i podnieś również[[Ring| pierścień]]. Wejdź do tunelu Tunel (bądź jaskinia) z której Linda wyszła zawalił się. Biegnij przez kanion, aż usłyszysz pianie koguta. Na dworze zacznie robić się coraz jaśniej. Wychodząc z kanionu dojdziesz do zalesionego terenu, w którym znajduje się wiele pomniejszych boginiek (screen). Przypomnij sobie symbol wyrysowany w drewnianym domku na ścianie gdy Lin miała parasolkę? Przyda się. Na posągu koło małego oczka wodnego, w miejscu gdzie dwie kobiety grają na fletach, są trzy zgaszone świeczki. Trzeba rozpalić wszystkie trzy. Biegnij w lewo w stronę nagiego posągu. Zauważ, że na posągu obok pali się niebieska świeczka, zrób jej zdjęcie gasząc ją. Teraz uchwyć w obiektywie posąg i skrzydła tak jak w sposób uchwycony na screenie obok. Z tej perspektywy możesz zrobić zdjęcie. Wróć się do posągu głównego , jedna niebieska świeczka się pali. Teraz podejdź do krzewów przy których siedzi nasz stary znajomy [[Black Cat|kiciuś]]. Stań obok krzewów przez które Lin nie może przejść (screen). Naciśnij F przez co lustrzanka uruchomi flesh i krzewy zwiędną. '''Uwaga: Jeśli zrobisz zdjęcie z obiektywem przed twarzą Lin nic się nie stanie. ''' Podejdź do zawalonego konara (screen). Przed tobą na polance jest świeczka. Weź lustrzankę przed twarz i przybliż robiąc zdjęcie niebieskiej świeczce. Została ci ostatnia świeczka do zapalenia, wróć się do ''raju,, i idź cały czas w lewo od czarnego kota. Dojdziesz do kolejnej małej polanki. W kamień wbity jest [[Keris]]. Obok stoi posąg, który sprawi iż wszystkie trzy niebieskie świece na głównym posągu się zapalą. Oprócz tego zrobi się ciemno i okaże się, że wszystkie te boginie i cała ta oaza to była tylko iluzja. '''Pomoc(video)''' Podejdź do głównego posągu i zrób zdjęcie wszystkim świeczkom razem uchwyconym w kadr. Głaz z tyłu zniknie, a my będziemy w stanie wejść na cmentarz. Biegnij prosto, aż zobaczysz lewitującą znajomą kobietę. Tylko ona nie zniknęła jak reszta iluzji. Zrób jej zdjęcie lustrzanką. Cutscena Kobieta wyrywa sobie twarz, okazuje się że jest to potwór z końca aktu 0. Zrywa się z gigantycznego drzewa i atakuje. (Screen). Walka z [[Pocong Radja]] jest podzielona na poszczególne etapy. # Pocong Radja potrafi rzucać w nas trupami oraz bardzo szybko się zbliżać. Trzy razy zrób mu zdjęcie oka. Najlepiej lustrzanką bo ma opcje przybliżania # Pocong Radja odchodzi, a na jego miejsce pojawiają się [[Pocong|Pocongi]], które skaczą, ale są bardzo proste do pokonania i wystarczy tylko jeden strzał w każdego z nich by ich pokonać # Pocong Radja wraca. Powtórz poprzednią taktykę # Pocong Radja odchodzi. Wracają [[Pocong]]i, ale tym razem wojownicy. Posiadają sierpy i miecze, ale są wolne. Całą piątkę można bez trudności wyeliminować. # Pocong Radja wraca. Po zrobieniu trzech zdjęć Pocong Radja łapie Lindę na rękę i podnosi ją. W tej chwili nie klikaj niczego albo Pocong cię zabije. Gdy nasz boss zniknie, wróci Dama w Czerwieni (screen) Daj się zabić. Trafisz do limbo, a kobieta będzie do ciebie mówić że jeszcze trochę czasu. Linda wyjdzie z limbo w zupełnie innym miejscu. Od razu można usłyszeć płacz kobiety w oddali. Jeśli tam podejdziesz i weźmiesz lustrzankę lub telefon przed twarz zobaczysz [[Matianak]] (screen). Zrób jej fotkę po czym znikni i zobaczycz notkę, którą zostawiła [[Penggalian Makam Bayi|Bezczeszczenie grobów dzieci]]. Biegnij dalej, aż na horyzoncie ujrzysz dwa budynki. Pierwszy jest pusty, a drugi to szpital polowy z którego dobiega tajemniczy płacz. Cutscena Linda wchodzi do szpitala polowego i zauważa, że ktoś płacze przykryty brudnym kocem. Okazuje się, że to Shelly. Shelly: Linda! Gdzie byłaś? Gdzie są pozostali? Jesteś sama? Gdzie Ira? Co się stało z Donim, Yayanem i panią Siską? Nagle ktoś idzie. Lin i Ira kucają za zasłoną i czekają na rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle okazuje się, że to [[Siska|pani Siska]] ranna w szyje (screen). Mdleje Siska: Nic mi nie jest. Lin. Shell. Rana nie jest głęboka. Nic mi nie jest. Dzięki bogu. Ale Ira...nie wiem co się z nią stało. Lin, Ira to twoja przyjaciółka...musisz ją ocalić, wiem że ciebie posłucha. Próbowałam ją powstrzymać, ale była za silna. Powinniśmy byli zawrócić na tym moście, to wszystko moja wina. Shelly: Pani Sisko, wszystko będzie w porządku Shelly: Biedny Doni, oby był w lepszym miejscu. Nawet nie miałam okazji się pożegnać. Shelly: Mam nadzieje, że z Irą i Yayanem wszystko w porządku. Shelly: Wszystko będzie dobrze, pani Sisko. Shelly tu jest. Teraz możesz wyjść ze szpitala polowego. Siska: Wiem, że Ira nigdy by cię nie skrzywdziła. Ale błagam, bądź ostrożna. Za szpitalem znajdziesz [[Ira|Irę]], gdy się zbliżysz odbiegnie z zamiarem zaprowadzenia cię do pewnego budynku. Biały ambulans stojący obok (screen) pełni taką samą funkcję jak czerwony bus z początku gry. Możesz przebrać tu Lindę w inne ciuchy. Biegnij za Irą, po drodze usłyszysz znakomy płacz. [[Matianak]] wróciła. Stoi obok jednego z budynków po lewej (screen). Tym razem zdjęcie jej nie wystraszy, jeśli podejdziesz odrzuci cię i zniknie. Zostawi kolejną notatkę [[Bayi Hilang|Zaginione dziecko]]. Biegnij dalej za Irą, jednak nie wchodź do domu do którego ona weszła tylko kieruj się na wprost. Znów zobaczysz Matianak (screen). Tym razem zniknie po jednym zdjęciu i zostawi notkę [[Ibu Ketakutan|Przestraszona Matka]]. Gdy będziemy chcieli wrócić Matianak pojawi się przed nami, a z jej ust wyjdzie niemowlę. Teraz możesz wrócić się do domu w którym znajduje się Ira. Otwórz pierwsze drzwi w domu. Ira siedzi na krześle, na kolanach ma lalkę Suzie, albo raczej [[Third Sister|trzecią siostrę]]. Usiądź na krześle przed Irą Ira: Linda, tu jesteś! W końcu można z kimś porozmawiać. Wracałam właśnie po parę rzeczy, a potem zobaczyłam ciebie. I mówię, hej, wygląda jak Linda. Cześć, Linda! O mój boże, musimy się pobawić. W chowanego, papier kamień nożyce...strasznie tu nudno, nie? Jasny szlag, Linda. Wyglądasz koszmarnie. Coś ty robiła? Żartuje. He,he, he. Stara, szalona i zabiegana Linda. Zawsze musisz mieć na wszystko oko Linda: Kim jesteś? Ira: Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Hahahah! To ja, Ira. Nie poznajesz swojej przyjaciółki, skarbie?! Linda: Co to jest za miejsce? Ira: Umm, cóż... w sumie, to nie mam pojęcia. Spytajmy Suzie! (Suzie szepcze Irze do ucha) Suzie mówi, że ''to miejsce w którym nie powinno cię być,,. Linda: Spytaj Suzie, jak się stąd wydostać? Ira: (Suzie szepcze), Mówi że w pobliskiej wiosce jest wieża radiowa. Możesz wspiąć się na samą górę, a potem spaść prosto na... Suzie. To nie jest śmieszne, to poważna sprawa. Linda: Czy ty...zabiłaś moich przyjaciół? Ira: Nie, nie zabijamy żywych. Linda: Ale Doni...widziałam jak ktoś z wa go zabił? Ira: To prawdopodobnie moja druga siostra. Wiem że jest szalona, ale nie sądze, że...widzę. hahag. Przepraszam! (Ira zmienia swoją twarz) Ok, dobra, jezu. Wybacz, ale nie możemy zdradzać sekretów śmierci. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Linda: Dlaczego nas tu więzicie? Ira: Nie powinno was tu być. I tak się stąd wydostaniesz, ale zanim pozwolimy ci opuścić to miejsce, musimy mieć pewność, że żałujesz przybycia do tego miejsca, i że już tu nie wrócisz. Hihihihih! Linda: Ale trafiliśmy tu przez pomyłkę! Ira: Nie ma znaczenia. To nie nasz problem. My po prostu wykonujemy nasze obowiązki. Linda: Obiecuje, że już tu nie wrócę. Ira: Ok, pokaże ci pewną sztuczkę. (Ira zmienia się w formę ducha który ją opętał i wyjmuje z ust klucz). Linda: Do czego służy ten klucz? Ira: Możesz go użyć żeby pomówić z moją siostrą w rezydencji. Linda: Pomówić?! Ale ostatnim razem zaatakowała mnie. Ira: Nie, droczyła się z tobą. Ale jestem kilkukrotnie pewna, że jak wejdziesz do jej pokoju wścieknie się. Zmusi cię do wyjścia, albo zabije. Hihihi! Linda: Dobrze. Chodźmy! Ira: Umm, nie dzięki. Zostanę tutaj, Ira również. Linda: Nie, pójść ją. Ira: Nie, Lubię ją. Ma w sobie coś. Nie zrozumiesz. Jestem uziemiona i muszę strzec tego miejsca. Ale z nią mogę iść gdziekolwiek chcę. Czy ty w ogóle ją znasz? Nie, widzisz tylko to co ona ci pokazuje. Założę się, że nawet nie pamiętasz jej numeru telefonu. Linda: Oczywiście, że pamiętam. (6237323688). Ira: No dobra, naprawdę jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Osiągnięcie odblokowane. Nieważne. W każdym razie to nie ma znaczenia. Nigdzie się nie ruszamy. Linda: Proszę, wypuść ją. Ira: (łapie się za głowę, upuszcza lalkę i z jej pleców wychodzą dwie dodatkowe ręce które łapią Lin) Ira: Nie, jest moja! Alternatywna rozmowa - obrażenie lalki Linda: Dlaczego rozmawiasz z lalką? Ira: Nie, nie to nie lalka. Obrażasz Suzie! Nie Suzie, nie! (Suzie pojawia się na podłodze, a gdy Linda ją zobaczy zniknie). Linda: Głupia lalka. Ira: Widzisz, to nie jest zwyczajna lalka. Pokażę ci pewną sztuczkę. (Ira wykręca lalce kark, i jej samej automatycznie też się wykręca. Ira ginie) Alternatywna rozmowa - zaprzeczanie Linda: Kim jesteś? Ira: Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Hahahah! To ja, Ira. Nie poznajesz swojej przyjaciółki, skarbie?! Linda: Nie jesteś Irą. Ira: Ugh! Poważnie! To ja, Ira? Co jest z tobą? Ale spójrz, to moja przyjaciółka Suzie, przywitaj się z Lindą Suzie. Suzie: Cześć, Lindaaa! Linda: Ty nie jesteś Ira! Ira: Nie! Chcę być Irą! Linda: Nie możesz! Ira: (wyrzuca lalkę) Nienawidzę cię. Dobra, skoro tak bardzo pragniesz żebym odeszła, odejdę. ( ręce pokazują się na plecach Iry i łamią jej kręgosłup zabijając ją). Linda budzi się przed tym pokojem. Mamy przy sobie [[Mansion Key|klucz do rezydencji sióstr]]. Teraz możesz wracać w stronę szpitala polowego. Jednak po drodze zaatakują cię trzy stworzenia - [[Palasik]] (screen). Aby je pokonać używaj flesha lustrzanki, ponieważ oślepia on te stwory i unieruchamia na krótką chwilę. '''Uwaga: Jeśli nie zainteresujesz się Matianak i nie zbierzesz jej notatek żaden z palasików się nie pojawi. ''' Po uporaniu się z przeciwnikami wejdź do szpitala polowego. Cutscena Linda wchodzi do szpitala i zauważa że dziewczyn nigdzie nie ma, a telefon Shelly leży na podłodze. Lin spogląda w górę i dostrzega powieszoną Shelly. Podążaj na północ od wejścia do szpitala polowego, aż zobaczysz schody. Wejdź po nich. Tuż przy bramie spadną na ciebie kokosy. Nie zwyczajne kokosy. Weź przed siebie obiektyw aparatu, aż okaże się, iż jest to dziwna, zarobaczała głowa - [[Gundul Pringis]] (screen). Otwórz bramę i wejdź do posiadłości. Jedyne z trzech par drzwi do środka które są otwarte to te po lewej. We wnętrzu rezydencji znajdziesz się w korytarzu. (screen). Przemierzając długi, ciemny korytarz zauważysz coś dziwnego. Linda przewróci się na podłogę, choć wokół nic nie ma. Nie biegaj w tym korytarzu, bo Linda zostanie osłabiona na chwilę. Gdy dojdziesz do końca korytarza znajdziesz lustro. W lustrze zobaczysz co przewracało Lindę cały ten czas. Jest to [[Second Sister|druga siostra]] (screen). Teraz rozpocznie się całkiem prosta sekwencja QTE. Musisz podchodzić kolejno do czterech luster i trafić zdjęciem siostrę. Po tym powinna zniknąć, a ty masz ją na jakiś czas z głowy. Teraz obróć się i skieruj prosto do głównej komnaty rezydencji. Jednak póki co nie znajdziesz tu nic interesującego. Skieruj się do góry. Będąc na drugim piętrze biegnij w lewo, ponieważ są tu jedyne drzwi, które na tym etapie gry możesz tutaj otworzyć. Gdy Lin złapie za klamkę, tajemnicza siła odrzuci ją i Linda spadnie z góry na pierwsze piętro. Druga siostra wróciła, a ty nie masz możliwości zobaczenia jej, nawet przez obiektyw lustrzanki czy telefonu. Musisz z nią walczyć na ślepo. Droga na górne piętro, z którego spadła Linda zostanie zablokowane przez meble jeśli Lin się zbliży. Podczas tej walki dobrze jest stanąć w konkretnym miejscu i sygnalizować obecność siostry dzięki zakłóceniom lustrzanki (bądź telefonu). Po sześciu strzałach powinna zniknąć, a droga na górę stanie się dostępna. Będąc na górze możesz już bez obaw otworzyć drzwi, które wcześniej zrzuciły Lindę na dół. Znajdziesz się w pomieszczeniu z trzema fotelami i ramami bez obrazów na ścianie. Przed sobą zauważ wielkie lustro pozbawione odbicia Lindy. Wejdź do niego, znajdziesz się po drugiej stronie lustra. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do realnej strony spoza lustra, tutaj znajdziemy [[Dress room key|klucz do przebieralni]]. Zauważ że w lustrze pojawiło się twoje odbicie. Spójrz się w stronę lustra i weź obiektyw telefonu przed siebie. Dojrzysz ledwo widoczne dwie sylwetki, mężczyzny i kobiety. Jest to para młoda - [[Jurig Pengantin]]. To właśnie ta dwójka wysłała na ciebie [[Palasik|Palasiki]] (górna część artykułu). Zrób im zdjęcie, aby dostać wpis w duchopedii. Teraz czeka cię drobna zagadka logiczna. Na ścianie za sobą możesz zobaczyć ramy bez obrazów (screen). Jeśli zrobisz zdjęcie nie tej ramce co trzeba pojawi się '''jumpscare''' drugiej siostry. Kluczem tej zagadki jest wybranie właściwej ramki (screen). Po cyknięciu foty tej ramki, lustro które cię uwięziło pęknie, a ty będziesz mógł kontynuować podróż. Wróć się do hollu głównego posiadłości i do miniętego korytarza ze zdjęciem Czerwonej Damy na jego końcu (screen). Znalezionym kluczem otwórz drzwi do przebieralni (która swoją drogą nie wygląda jak przebieralnia). Za tobą zamkną się drzwi. Przed tobą znajduje się następne lustro. Czeka cię ostateczny pojedynek z drugą siostrą. # Siostry nie widać poza lustrem, więc najlepszą taktyką jest stanie w miejscu i używanie flesha (bez lustrzanki przed twarzą) # Siostra pojawia się czasem na suficie, a czasem na podłodze. Rozglądaj się uważnie # Nie rób zdjęć lustrze, tylko zobacz gdzie znajduje się siostra, a potem celuj w nią poza lustrem. # We wnętrzu lustra pokój zacznie wypełniać się krwią. Nawet jeśli zginiesz, postęp krwi się zapisze. Gdy pokój będzie w pełni ''krwawy,, , a siostra zginie lustro pęknie. Możesz wejść do krwawego pokoju i skierować się w wąski tunel po prawej. Biegnij na samą górę po schodach. Znajdziesz się w pokoju Damy w Czerwieni. Usiądź na krześle przed lustrem i poczekaj aż Dama w Czerwieni pojawi się i zaszepcze ci coś do ucha. Po chwili Linda zostanie wciągnięta do lustra przez własne odbicie '''Ciekawostki:''' * W momencie którym Linda ma parasolkę, wejdź do chatki z Jenglotem. Obok drzwi wejściowych leżą nożyce z gry Scissorman: Clock Tower (screen). * W tym samym domku znajdziemy również apteczkę z gry Left 4 Dead, kamerę Obscura z serii Fatal Frame/Project Zero, którą wzorowali się twórcy DreadOut i maszynę do pisania z gry Resident Evil. * Podczas rozmowy z opętaną Irą można podać jej numer telefonu (6237323688). Numer ten można zobaczyć w akcie 0, gdy Ira dzwoni do Lindy jeszcze w pierwszym budynku (tym w którym budzi się Linda). * Klucz który Ira daje nam w akcie 0 jest identyczny do klucza do rezydencji, który również daje nam Ira. * W momencie w którym Czerwona Dama pojawia się w lustrze za Lindą, przekręcając kamerę w bok można zobaczyć że kobieta ma tak naprawdę inną twarz. * Wiele materiału zostało wycofane z finalnej wersji. W szpitalu polowym, w którym spotykamy Shelly i Siskę w wersji Beta miała być kostnica (screeny). i Keepers of the Dark Wciągnięta do lustra Linda budzi się w limbo. Jednak coś się zmieniło. Pojawiły się tu wizje przeszłości - wspomnienia Lindy (screen). Po wyjściu z limbo znajdziesz się w [[realm of unseen|Świecie Luster]]. Po obu stronach gigantycznej sali są po cztery pary drzwi. Razem osiem. Pokoje od 101 do 108. Przy każdych drzwiach są zapalone świeczki (screen). Dwie świeczki oznaczają, że w danym świecie są do zrobienia, pokonania bądź znalezienia dwie rzeczy. Skupmy się jednak na pomieszczeniu przed wejściem w dany świat. Na ścianie wisi małe lusterko, ono służy do wydostania się ze świata luster, jednak dopóki światy nie zostaną dokończone, Linda nie będzie w stanie uciec. W losowej części pomieszczenia możemy spotkać [[Caretaker|woźnego]] (screen). Jego zadaniem jest pomoc bohaterce dając jej różnorakie podpowiedzi, porady, a nawet opowiadając co nieco o duchach i demonach które napotkamy. Burai, bo tak ma na imię, zazwyczaj sprząta całą salę więc nietrudno go znaleźć. Zajmijmy się światami. Zlokalizuj pokój 101 po lewej stronie i wejdź. 101 - Tatapan Kematian - The Death Gaze - Śmiertelne spojrzenie Znajdziesz się na obszarze przypominającym nieco świątynię. Przed wejściem na teren świątyni (będę to tak nazywał) znajdziesz [[Kami's rhyme|rymowankę Kami]]. Wejdź na teren świątyni (screen). Masz tu wejścia do trzech różnych zalanych, ściekopodobnych korytarzy. Kolejność zwiedzenia korytarzy nie ma znaczenia. Na wprost od świątyni znajduje się lustro. Dzięki niemu możesz wrócić do świata luster, zebrane przedmioty zostaną zapisane, natomiast walka z przeciwnikami nie. Wejdź w lewy tunel (z perspektywy screena obok). W środku znajdują się trzy zalane tunele. Tunel po lewej prowadzi donikąd. Nie musisz tam iść. W prawo znajdziesz WC. W środku powinienieś ujrzeć lewitujące głowy - [[Kami's children|dzieci Kami]] (screen). Powinny być dwie. Czasami pojawia się tutaj [[Kuntilanak]]. Po pokonaniu wszystkich przeciwników z tej części świątyni wróć się do początkowej wielkiej sali głównej i tym razem skręć w prawo. W prawym tunelu znajdziesz kolejnych przeciwników - również dzieci Kami. Jeżeli Kuntilanak nie pojawiła się w lewej sieci tuneli, będzie ona w randomowej części prawego tunelu. Można tu również znaleźć pewną większą salę z sofą. Pomieszczenie mogło mieć kiedyś znaczenie rytualne. Po pokonaniu wszystkich dzieci Kami, ekran stanie się ciemniejszy. Wróć się do głównego pomieszczenia i przygotuj na walkę z bossem - [[Kami]]. '''Walka z Kami (video).''' Cutscena Okazuje się, że nauczycielka - pani Siska jest w rezydencji sióstr, w pokoju czerwonej damy. Podchodzi do lustra, dzięki któremu Linda znalazła się w świecie luster i zdmuchuje świeczkę. Jesteśmy w świecie głównym. Woźny będzie miał dla nas nowe informacje. 102 - Cinta Sejati - Till Death Do Us Part - Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Znajdujesz się w domku, w którym rozmawiałeś z opętaną Irą w akcie 2. Wyjdź przed dom i biegnij w lewo. Tu gdzie kiedyś była [[Matianak]]. Spójrz przez obiektyw telefonu i zobacz, że w oknie jednego z budynków stoi [[Pocong]]. Jednak ani ty jemu, ani on tobie nic nie zrobi. Teraz możesz skierować się w prawo od domku. Przy drugim domku z rzędu od miejsca w którym zacząłeś ten świat znajdziesz [[Charm Needle (Susuk)|magiczną igłę]] (screen). Igła posłuży ci w późniejszym etapie gry, ale nie w tym świecie, tylko w świecie 106. Możesz iść dalej, aż zauważysz zbliżającego się do ciebie...konia. Jest to [[Beloved Horse]]. '''Walka z Beloved Horse (video).''' Po pokonaniu bossa, zostaniesz automatycznie transportowany do pokoju z woźnym. Zdradzi ci on kolejne informacje. Jednak w tym świecie masz coś jeszcze do zrobienia. Zauważ że jedna świeczka nie jest zgaszona. Po powrocie kieruj się w stronę szpitala polowego. Tak jak szedłeś wcześniej. Konia już nie będzie, natomiast pojawił się nowy przeciwnik - [[Zook]]. Aby go pokonać przybliż lustrzankę w stronę szpitala polowego jeśli usłyszysz charakterystyczny dla Zooka szum. W ten sposób pozbędziesz się problemu. Wejdź do szpitala polowego. Po wejściu zobaczysz małego chłopca, który zniknie gdy spróbujesz podejść. Jednak w miejscu którym stał leży [[Piece of photograph|skrawek zdjęcia]]. Musisz odnaleźć dwie części fotografii aby móc zdziałać cokolwiek w tym świecie. Lustro powrotne znajduje się zaraz obok wejścia do szpitala polowego Teraz możesz iść do sali numer 103. 103 - Pengabdi Setan - Ressurection - Wskrzeszenie Tym razem trafimy do kolejnej znanej z aktu 2 lokacji. W tym miejscu niegdyś spotkaliśmy kobiety, które okazały się być iluzją (screen). Skręć w lewo na teren w którym niegdyś stał posąg nagiego mężczyzny. Posągu mężczyzny już tam nie ma, za to posąg Bali jest, a obok magiczna igła. Na drzewie znajduje się również lustro więc możemy wrócić do świata luster w każdej chwili. Biegnij w lewo w miejsce gdzie w akcie 2 krzewy zasłaniały ci drogę. Tu czasami może się pojawić Zook. Przy posągu znajdziesz kolejną igłę. Teraz wróć się i idź dalej w lewo, tam znajdziesz [[piece of photography|kawałek fotografii]] dla chłopca z pokoju 102. Skieruj się na wprost miejsca startu. Tutaj znajdziesz cmentarz. Na jednym z grobów po drodze znajdziesz [[Koil info|info i KOIL]] (screen). Biegnij na sam koniec cmentarzyska. Dojdziesz do czterech grobów z lewitującymi nad nimi przedmiotami (screen). Póki co nie zrobisz tu nic. Wróć do lustra. Cutscena Siska rysuje dziwne symbole i równania na lustrze do którego Linda została wciągnięta. Woźny poda ci nowe porady, zmierzaj w kierunku pokoju 104. 104 - Telaga Angker - Curse of the Beast - Klątwa Bestii Tym razem lądujemy w kanałach. Korytarz naprzeciwko ciebie jest zawalony. Skręć w prawo. Idź do samego końca korytarza nie skręcając nigdzie po drodze, a na ziemi dojrzysz [[Dance Performance Flyer|ulotkę]] (screen). Teraz wróć i skręć w jedyny pominięty korytarz. Biegnij na jego koniec. '''Uwaga: Po kanałach porusza się tors z głową psa - Devorador. Jeśli zrobisz mu zdjęcie trzy razy, pojawi się walka z bossem tej lokacji więc lepiej wstrzymaj się z tym i wpierw zajmij szukaniem znajdźek.''' Obróć się w prawo. Cały korytarz jest zapełniony małymi duchami dzieci które nawołują mamę (screen). Nie skrzywdzą cię, ani ty ich. Podążaj wzdłuż korytarza, na ziemi zauważysz [[Gramphone Handle|korbę gramofonu]]. Możesz teraz iść w pominiętą lewą stronę. Leź długim korytarzem do przodu, nie skręcaj na boki bo nic tam nie znajdziesz. Dojdziesz do większej sali (screen). Jak widać na zamieszczonym zrzucie ekranu jest tu lustro. Obkręć się o 180 stopni i podążaj korytarzem. Nie skręcaj jeszcze w lewo tylko dobiegnij na koniec. Leży tu igła. Teraz należy poszukać wspomnianego [[Devorador|Devoradora]]. Powinien czołgać się gdzieś po kanałach w kółko. Zrób mu trzy zdjęcia i poczekaj aż zacznie grać muzyka. Wtedy w twoją stronę zacznie kierować się boss - [[Nine Tails]]. Na początek pojawi się w wąskim korytarzu. Wtedy należy zrobić mu pięć zdjęć, aby zaczął się wycofywać. Obserwuj go, ucieknie on w stronę korytarza, który ominołęś gdy szedłeś po igłę. '''Walka z Nine Tails (video).''' Wrócisz do świata luster. Pogawędź z woźnym i ruszaj do pokoju 105. 105 - Kampung Berdarah - Macabre - Makabra Rozpoczniesz w małym domku z rozpaloną świeczką. Wyjdź z domu i skieruj się maksymalnie w prawo do jedynego domku w wiosce który ma schody. Na górze ukaże ci się taki widok (screen). Oprócz dużej ilości zwłok, na stole leżą przyrządy rzeźnicze. Nic nie możesz tu zrobić, jeszcze! Wyjdź z tego domku i idź do następnego stojącego po drugiej stronie alejki. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest pusty, ale jeśli weźmiesz obiektyw aparatu przed twarz zobaczysz leżący tam mózg (lub serce, lub żołądek. Ciężko stwierdzić :-)). Zrób zdjęcie po czym ukaże ci się na ułamek sekundy widok ze screena. '''Uwaga: Teraz twoim zadaniem jest poszukiwanie części ciała grubego kanibalistycznego rzeźnika. Jednak te części pojawiają się w randomowych miejscach i za każdym razem mogą być gdzie indziej. ''' Przez kolejne trzy domki możesz znaleźć części ciała rzeźnika. Po zwiedzeniu tych miejsc dojdziesz do końca alejki. Tu znajdziesz się w domku, w którym zaczynałeś całą grę. Gdy podejdziesz do łóżka, usłyszysz śmiech (w taki sam sposób śmiały się [[Gundul Pringis]] w akcie 2). Może tu być część ciała. Wyjdź przed dom. Tutaj zobaczysz małą dziewczynkę - [[Haunting Of Child|Haunting Child]] (screen). Haunting of Child: O boziu, minęło sporo czasu odkąd się z kimś bawiłam. No chodź, pobaw się ze mną w chowanego. Ślicznie proszę, ułatwię ci to. Po wypowiedzeniu kwestii dziewczynka biegnie do tunelu po prawej. Biegnij za nią. Przy rozwidleniu spójrz w prawo, tu znajduje się lustro powrotne. Biegnij więc w lewo. Dostrzeż dziurę w murze i przejdź przez nią. Znajdziesz się w okolicy bloku, drzwi po prawej mogą zawierać część ciała. W bloku na piętrze w łazience może ukrywać się dziewczynka (screen). Teraz wróć się do wioski. Za domem ukazanym na screenie obok, w zaułku siedzi sobie dziewczynka. Podziękuje ci za dobrą zabawę i da magiczną igłę. Haunting of Child: Bardzo dziękuje, że się ze mną pobawiłaś. Bardzo panią lubię. A tu coś w podzięce. Znalazłam to wcześniej. Jeżeli nie znalazłeś jeszcze części ciała rozejrzyj się po wiosce i bloku. Gdy je znajdziesz w powietrzu unosić się będzie czerwony zapach krwi. Podążaj za zapachem aż do budynku w którym znalazłeś ciała. Jeżeli po pokonaniu the [[The Beast|Beast]] nie wykonasz jeszcze zadania z dziewczynką, możesz się tam wrócić. Ona wciąż tam będzie. Woźny ma nowe informacje. Cutscena Siska odprawia tajemniczy rytuał, a za jej plecami pojawia się [[Sewurupa]]. Zauważ że w świecie luster pojawiła się gigantyczna brama 106 - Asmara Berarah - Beauty Everlasting - Nieprzenikliwe Piękno Znajdziesz się w znanej już dobrze szkole z aktu 1. Ale pojawiły się w niej manekiny. (screen). Po prawej stronie od miejsca startu nie ma nic, od razu leć w lewo. Jednak nie wchodź od razu do korytarza tylko kieruj się po raz kolejny w lewo od tego korytarza. Tu mniej więcej w miejscu, który przedstawiony jest na screenie obok znajduje się magiczna igła. Te igły są przydatne właśnie w tym świecie. Teraz wejdź w pominięty korytarz. Pierwsze i drugie drzwi są zamknięte. Wejdź do trzeciego pokoju. Tutaj na stole leży kolejna igła (screen). Pomimo tego że przed tobą jest korytarz przeciwległy do poprzedniego, wróć się jeszcze albowiem następne drzwi to WC. W środku siedzi sobie miły nerd - [[NerdDeath]] (screen). Zrób mu jedno zdjęcie, aby zniknął. Znalezienie Nerda w trzech światach - 106, 107, 108 jest kluczem do przyzwania bossa w sali 103. Po cyknięciu fotki, Nerd zniknie i pozostawi [[NerdDeath Note - About Ressurection|notkę o rezurekcji]]. Teraz wykręć na końcu korytarza. Nie wchodź jeszcze na schody tylko zlokalizuj [[Susuk Flyer|wycinek o implancie]] (screen). Teraz wejdź do kolejnego pomieszczenia z wyłamanymi drzwiami. Na środku pomieszczenia stoi sobie manekin. Odróżnia się od innych tym, iż ma czarne żyły na twarzy. Jeśli zrobisz jej zdjęcie, ucieknie (screen). W tym momencie musisz znaleźć [[Ceramic Woman]]. Będzie się ona ukrywać w manekinach, które mają perukę na głowie. Jeśli złapiesz ją parę razy zdjęciem, zginie, a pierwszy boss tego miejsca zostanie pokonany. Po pokonaniu przeciwniczki automatycznie wrócisz do świata luster. Wróć się do pokoju 106. Wejdź po schodach do góry. Pierwsze drzwi za rogiem prowadzą do dość krwawego pokoju z igłą po środku (screen). Idź do następnego pokoju. Tutaj spotkasz [[Susuk Lady]]. Właśnie dla niej zbieraliśmy te igły. Susuk Lady: Te igły... wiernie mi służyły. Wszystko w porządku... nie ma znaczenia, wciąż jestem od nich wszystkich piękniejsza. Jeśli byłabym mężczyzną, zakochałabym się w sobie. W tym momencie Susuk Lady skieruje się w stronę drzwi. Nie będzie cię atakować. Na razie zostaw ją w spokoju i idź dalej korytarzem. W następnym pomieszczeniu znajduje się grób. Nic więcej. Teraz skręć w ostatnie pomieszczenie w korytarzu, bo na końcu tegoż korytarza wisi lustro powrotne. Czasami w pomieszczeniu na sofie siedzi sobie Susuk Lady. Znalawszy się w kolejnym korytarzu otwórz pierwsze drzwi. Tu znajduje się pseudo-sypialnia Susuk Lady (screen). Czasami kładzie się tu ona na parę sekund. Idąc dalej otwórz koleją parę drzwi. Tutaj znajduje się ławka (pseudo-park??). Usłyszeć można tu równieź chrumkanie [[Babi Ngepet|Babi Ngepeta]] z aktu 1. Następne pomieszczenie skrywa jedynie drzewo. Teraz możesz zmierzyć się z Susuk Lady. Susuk Lady korzysta z telekinezy i potrafi rzucać w nas krzesłami, stołem, zwłokami i innymi nieinteraktywnymi elementami otoczenia. Warto też wiedzieć, że jeśli nie mamy co najmniej siedmiu igieł nie możemy skrzywdzić Susuk Lady. Woźny ma nowe porady. 107 - Obsesi Dalam Kubur - Report from the Grave-Raport z Grobu Zaczniesz w miejscu w którym w akcie 2 stał opętany Doni przed atakiem. Nie biegnij jeszcze w prawo tylko w stronę naprzeciwko studni. Po drodze usłyszysz tajemnicze śmiechy dziecięce, ale nie martw się. To tylko odgłosy tła. Dojdziesz do drzwi szkoły, ale na nich znajdują się tajemnicze oczy (screen). Znajdziesz tu również [[Detective Documents|Dokument Detektywa]]. Teraz wróć się do studni i leć w prawo. Znajdziesz tutaj [[Gramophone Recording|płytę muzyczną]] (screen). Podążaj dalej. Od pewnego czasu zapewne słyszysz dźwięk jakby stukania. Koło drzewa możesz zauważyć podejrzanego faceta. Jest to [[Seeing Blind]]. Póki co nie zrobisz mu krzywdy. Ruszaj więc dalej. Koło jednego z domków znów zauważysz oczy. Tym razem będzie tu [[Zook Documents|Dokument o Zook]]. Wejdź do domku na końcu alejki. Tutaj jest więcej wścibskich oczu oraz [[eyeglasses|okulary]] (screen). Teraz wyjdź z drugiej strony budynku. Czasami można w tym miejscu spotkać ducha starszej kobiety, ale nie jest wrogo nastawiony. Wejdź do domku po prawej. Tutaj drugi raz spotkasz [[NerdDeath]]. Po zrobieniu mu zdjęcia zniknie i zostawi notatkę. Podążaj dalej. Patrząc przez obiektyw telefonu bądź lustrzanki zobaczysz Sundel Bolong. Pamiętaj aby robić zdjęcie jej pleców tak jak w akcie 1. Na końcu działki na ostatnim domu znajduje się lustro. Popatrz się na dom z kościotrupem przy drzwiach (screen). Leży tutaj [[Scalpel|skalpel]]. Teraz po znalezieniu wszystkich dowodów możesz zmierzyć się z Seeing Blind. Pamiętaj, że Seeing Blind nie zawsze jest taki wolny jak przed znalezieniem przedmiotów i dokumentów. Mimo wszystko jest to najprostszy boss. 108 - Senandung Tragedi - The Last Symphony - Ostatnia Symfonia Rozpoczniesz w małym pomieszczeniu w którym są tylko jedne drzwi. Po wyjściu na korytarz rozpoznasz miejsce. Jesteś w rezydencji Damy w Czerwieni. Idąc w prawo usłyszysz za sobą dziwny dźwięk. Odwróć się, ujrzysz [[Sophie]] (screen). Lalka nie zrobi ci krzywdy, jeśli nie będziesz próbował jej podnieść. Biegnij dalej, pomiń schody w dół i wejdź do pomieszczenia. Na stole znajdziesz ostatnią część fotografii (screen). Teraz możesz podnieść lalkę. Zejdź po schodach na dół do hollu głównego tego pomieszczenia. Wpierw idź w prawo od schodów. Znajdziesz się w korytarzu gdzie na końcu wisi obraz przedstawiający Damę w Czerwieni. Wejdź w drzwi obok, do przebieralni. Tutaj na podłodze znajdziesz ostatnią [[Gramophone Cone|część gramofonu]] (screen). Wejdź raz jeszcze do sali głównej. Zobaczysz tutaj gramofon, który musisz naprawić, ale nie podchodź doń jeszcze. Wejdź do pomieszczeń z tyłu. Pierwsze dwa są puste słychać w nich jedynie dziwne śmiechy i płacze, a w trzecim znajduje się ostatni NerdDeath i jego notka. Teraz użyj gramofonu (screen). Nie walcz z [[Tragic Dancer]]. Musisz jej unikać całą walkę, nie biegaj cały czas, oszczędzaj staminę Lindy. Dopiero gdy dwa sobowtóry tancerki znikną, możesz zrobić jej zdjęcie. Pamiętaj, że odnalazłeś wszystkie notatki po NerdDeath. Musisz wrócić do pokoju 103. 103 - wskrzeszenie - powrót Cała miejscówka zrobiła się ciemna. Leć prosto na cmentarz do czterech grobów i uaktywnij walkę z [[KOIL]]. Każdy z nich ma inne ataki. # Ten osobnik jest najsłabszy. Jest bardzo powolny i potrafi cię jedynie uderzyć. 2. Ten osobnik ma w ręce czerwoną gitarę. Radzę trzymać się z dala, zasięg uderzenia jego gitarą jest spory. 3. Ten gość jest najgrubszy i najszybszy. Może cię staranować, trzymaj się na sporą odległość i używaj lustrzanki. 4. Ten osobnik dużo skacze. Zrób mu zdjęcie po czym odbiegnij na bok, poczekaj aż skoczy i zrób mu kolejne i tak w kółko. Woźny ma kolejne nowe kwestie. 102 - dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - powrót Idź od razu do szpitala polowego. Połóż Sophie na łóżku wskazanym na screenie obok. Chłopiec zabierze lalkę, a ty możesz wracać do lustra. Woźny ma nowe info. Teraz pora otworzyć bramę w świecie luster (screen). 109 - Keepers of the Dark - Strażnicy Ciemności Po pokonaniu [[Serpent Mistress]] pojawisz się w ukrytym świecie. Przed tobą stoi Serpent Mistress. Przed nią znajduje się mnóstwo świeczek (screen). Tylko jedna jest zapalona. Zgaś ją zdjęciem, a gigantyczna ręka wciągnie kobietę w otchłań. Serpent Mistress: Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co zrobiłaś. Siska: Jesteś gotowa, idź już. Dowiedź, że jesteś godna przysięgi jaką nam złożyłaś. Podążaj drogą aż do ogromnych wrót przed tobą. Po boku zauważysz mnóstwo [[Sewurupa]]. Znajdziesz się w świecie luster. Użyj lustra, które jest za tobą i wydostań się stąd. Ostateczny pojedynek Budzimy się przed szkołą, ale już nie po drugiej stronie lustra, lecz w realnym świecie. Masz teraz dwie możliwości: albo uciekniesz w stronę ulicy odblokowując złe zakończenie, albo stoczysz walkę z Czerwoną Damą. Wejdź do szkoły, tu pojawi się Dama w Czerwieni. Osłabiona i siwa. Pozwól jej cię zaatakować. Znajdziesz się w nicości. Musisz pokonać [[Demit Pintu]] (screen). Używając lustrzanki i flesha rozglądaj się po ciemnej przestrzeni lokalizując Demit Pintu, po czym zrób mu zdjęcie. Musisz powtórzyć zabieg sześć razy. Wrócisz z nicości do szkoły. Zauważ, że Demit Pintu pojawia się co parę sekund nad drzwiami wejściowymi do szkoły. Zrób mu zdjęcie gdy się pojawi. Pintu zginie, rzygając robakami, a Czerwona Dama zostanie jeszcze bardziej osłabiona. Teraz możesz ją skrzywdzić zdjęciem. Po trzech zdjęciach zniknie. Stań na środku hollu i poczekaj aż wokół Lindy pojawi się klatka. Teraz użyj lustrzanki i zaatakuj Red Lady ponownie. Po cyknięciu jej pięciu fotek klatka zniknie, a wokół pojawi się coś w stylu wężowego ciała. Wyjdź przez drzwi główne, jednak zamiast na dworze znajdziesz się w labiryncie, który widać tylko przez obiektyw telefonu. Kieruj się śladem kości na suficie. Pospiesz się, bo Red Lady goni cię cały czas. Po przejściu labiryntu dojdziesz do komnaty z głową węża (screen). Musisz zrobić zdjęcie świeczce przed potworem. Gratulacje, ukończyłeś grę! Dobre Zakończenie Linda siedzi w szkole na środku sali, a Siska podchodzi do niej i szepcze coś do ucha. Gdy odchodzi okazuje się, że ma ona ze sobą zreinkarnowaną Serpent Mistress. Linda wymiotuje robakami. Jakiś czas później Lin wydostaje się z miasta. Idzie ulicami miasta, w którym ona mieszka. W tym momencie odsłuchuje wiadomość od Iry. Ira: Cześć Sis, to ja. Przepraszam, tu jest mi dobrze. Ona potrzebuje kogoś przy swoim boku. Nawet jeśli będziesz próbowała to zataić, zawsze będę wiedzieć że to stało się naprawdę. Dzięki za to, że próbowałaś mnie ocalić. Opowiedziała mi o tym miejscu i o tym co skrywa. O tym, iż wkrótce przyniesie terror i smutek. Siostry słabną. Prędzej czy później... teraz nasza kolej. Pora, aby nasza trójka stała się strażnikami ciemności. Oczy Lindy świecą na czerwono Złe zakończenie Jeśli Ira w akcie 2 zostanie zabita przez trzecią siostrę, w zakończeniu Lin będzie słuchać smutnej muzyki, a jej oczy rozbłysną na czerwono. Alternatywne zakończenie Jeśli zamiast stoczyć ostatnią walkę, uciekniemy z miasta włączy się scenka. Linda ucieknie z miasta spotykając po drodze policję. Podczas podróży powrotnej do domu Czerwona Dama stanie na drodze i zabije policjantów oraz Lindę. Galeria